


Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann

by letitmclennon



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Isak looks for his present, Isak's Birthday, Isak's birthday video, M/M, happy birthday isak
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: Riuscirà Isak a trovare il video-regalo di Even il giorno del suo 18° compleanno?[Happy birthday, Isak]





	Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann

_21 giugno, ore 08:05_

 

Finalmente 18 anni!

Finalmente maggiorenne!

Aveva aspettato quel giorno per tutta la sua vita, ed era arrivato.

Ora poteva comprarsi quella cazzo di birra da solo, senza dover aspettare che qualcuno (Even, il più delle volte) gliela comprasse.

Ma! Soprattutto poteva finalmente cercare il video regalo di Even. La sera prima Even gli aveva detto che il suo regalo sarebbe stato un video e lo avrebbe caricato a mezzanotte preciso. Ma Isak avrebbe dovuto poi cercarlo da solo. Inutile dire che Isak aveva fatto fatica a prendere sonno, chiedendosi cosa avesse combinato Even e resistendo alla tentazione di restare sveglio fino a dopo mezzanotte per iniziare la sua ricerca. Ora che poteva cercare, il problema era che non aveva assolutamente idea di dove cominciare.

La prima cosa che aveva fatto appena sveglio, nonostante fosse il primo giorno di vacanza e potesse dormire fino a mezzogiorno, era stata un’intensa sessione di ricerca su Google.

Naturalmente Even non gli aveva detto molto altro, solo che aveva caricato un video su di lui per augurargli buon compleanno. Ma aveva evitato accuratamente di dirgli il titolo e Isak non aveva neanche assolutamente idea di quale potesse essere il suo account su Youtube. Dio, perché non se n’era mai interessato?

Aveva quindi cominciato digitando un banalissimo “ _Isak Valtersen gratulerer med dagen_.” [ndt: buon compleanno]

Aveva pensato di andare subito su Youtube, ma c’erano 10 milioni di video su Youtube. 10 – fottuti- milioni! Trovarne uno senza conoscerne il titolo era un’impresa folle.

Naturalmente la ricerca su Google non aveva dato alcun risultato interessante. Solo link a foto di bambini, probabilmente tanti piccoli Isak, che festeggiavano il loro compleanno.

Si diede dello stupido mentalmente, Even non avrebbe mai usato un titolo così banale.

Provò altre combinazioni, aggiunse anche il nome di Even, ma non ottenne miglioramenti.

Dedusse allora che le parole chiave dovessero riguardare qualcosa che si erano detti, qualcosa di importante. Il problema era che non riusciva a ricordare un emerito cazzo, soprattutto a quell’ora del mattino. Non aveva assolutamente idee, zero fantasia. Perché non aveva fantasia? Che razza di fidanzato poteva essere per Even, se non era neanche in grado di ricordare qualcosa che evidentemente era stato importante per loro?

Decise di arrendersi per il momento e non pensarci. Ma l’intento non durò a lungo, soprattutto perché in quel momento Even lo raggiunse a letto con un vassoio per la colazione.

“Buongiorno.” esclamò avvicinandosi, “E buon compleanno!”

Isak sorrise, guardandolo mentre appoggiava il vassoio sul letto e si sedeva accanto a lui, prima di chinarsi per baciarlo dolcemente.

“Grazie.” rispose Isak, prendendogli il viso con una mano per trattenerlo vicino a sé.

Even non mancò di notare il cellulare di Isak accanto a lui e sorrise, impaziente come un bambino.

“Trovato il video?”

In un altro momento Isak si sarebbe sciolto d’amore di fronte a quella espressione che adorava. Ma ora era troppo preso dal senso di colpa.

“No.” ammise mordendosi il labbro.

“Ma come?”

“Dammi un aiutino almeno.”

“Non puoi chiedere subito un aiuto, è ancora presto. Sarebbe troppo facile così, Isak. Su, pensaci un altro po’.”

Gli accarezzò la punta del naso, guardandolo con quel misto di divertimento e tenerezza così tipico di lui, e Isak per tutta risposta si imbronciò.

“Ma non è giusto.”

Even rise e si avvicinò, facendo sfiorare le punte dei loro nasi, “Facciamo così, se riesci a trovarlo entro mezzanotte, regalo extra.”

“Oh, mi piace. Comincia a prepararlo allora, lo troverò!”

“Vedremo, hai solo meno di 16 ore.”

“Tu non preoccuparti. Ce la farò e se vinco, pretendo davvero il regalo extra.”

“Lo avrai!”

_21 giugno, ore 15:15_

Ovviamente l’idea del video lo perseguitò tutta la mattina. Even era andato a lavoro e lui era rimasto completamente da solo con il suo pc e la sua missione. Meno di nove ore alla scadenza.

Sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulla mano, e lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse sulla parete di fronte a lui, quella che avevano riempito con disegni di Even, versi di Nas, foto che avevano scelto insieme, sperando di trovare qualche suggerimento.

Effettivamente aveva avuto un paio di idee nuove. Aveva provato con cardamomo, con infiniti universi per un tempo infinito, aveva provato con quella che lui aveva considerato la risposte corretta: _Isak og Even minutt for minutt_. Strano che Even non l’avesse usato. Isak ne era praticamente sicuro.

Stava per gettare la spugna quando ebbe un’illuminazione. E dire che l’aveva avuta a portata di mano tutto il giorno.

Isak ridacchiò, iniziando a digitare sulla tastiera. Era troppo felice di aver avuto un’idea valida, pensando a quella volta in cui, tra un bacio e l’altro, mezzi fatti di canne, avevano iniziato a discutere di universi paralleli e infinite possibilità, infiniti Isak ed Even e soprattutto… _tende gialle._

L’euforia della scoperta durò pochi istanti, però, il tempo di cliccare invio, perché sfortunatamente sotto “ _gule gardiner_ ” [ndt: tende gialle], non ci fu alcun risultato degno di nota. Né su Youtube né su Google in generale.

Dio, voleva sbattere la testa contro il tavolo, o meglio, contro il muro. Sì, sarebbe stato molto più doloroso e magari avrebbe potuto fargli venire in mente la soluzione.

Isak emise un verso frustrato e incrociando le braccia sul tavolo, nascose il viso proprio lì dentro. Ci aveva creduto davvero stavolta, invece si era rivelato solo un buco nell’acqua. L’ennesimo!

Che vergogna, e dire che tra poco avrebbe anche dovuto incontrare Even per andare al parco con i loro amici a festeggiare. Con che faccia avrebbe potuto dirgli che ancora non aveva trovato il suo video? Non voleva deluderlo. Deluderlo era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai voluto fare.

Cercò di ignorare quella vocina che gli sussurrava che non c’era praticamente niente che potesse fare per deludere Even, perché lui era così positivo, così buono con lui… e proprio per questo cercò di ignorarlo. Doveva impegnarsi di più.

Era sicuro di farcela! Aveva ancora qualche ora e chissà che svagarsi con Even e i loro amici non avesse potuto aiutarlo.

 

_21 giugno, ore 23:53_

Solo sette minuti e avrebbe perso la scommessa. Cazzo, se odiava perdere.

Se non altro aveva ottenuto un piccolo indizio da Even.

_Inizia con la G._

E grazie, aiutino ma neanche poi più di tanto. C’era un intero mondo che iniziava con la G su Youtube.

Isak chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando il cellulare sul letto. Aveva trascorso un pomeriggio stupendo, insieme con i suoi amici e con molta birra, fiumi di birra. La reggeva benissimo, ma cominciava a sentirsi un po’ stordito. Ecco perché una volta tornati a casa, si era sdraiato subito sul letto, mentre Even aveva deciso di farsi una doccia.

Forse sarebbe stato il caso di arrendersi. Che importava del regalo extra, se ancora non aveva trovato il suo vero regalo? Voleva vedere dannatamente quel video. Più di qualunque altra cosa. La curiosità lo attanagliava.

Isak si rotolò nel letto fino a nascondere il viso nel cuscino, quasi volesse trovare la risposta proprio lì, e sospirò pesantemente. 

Sapeva la passione di Even per i film, di tanto in tanto buttava lì qualche citazione che Isak non sempre riusciva a cogliere. Ma proprio per questo voleva davvero vedere il film che aveva fatto su-

Un momento.

Questa cosa non gli era nuova. C’era una frase che rimbombava nella sua testa, in mezzo a quel ronzio dovuto alla sbronza. Un lontano ricordo che iniziò a farsi strada in lui lentamente, diventando sempre più chiaro, come i fari di un’auto che si avvicina e diventano sempre più abbaglianti.

_“Farò un film su di te.”_

Ma certo! Glielo aveva detto, gli aveva già detto anche il titolo.

_Il ragazzo che non sapeva trattenere il respiro sott’acqua._

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Doveva essere sicuramente questo. Si affrettò a recuperare il cellulare e aprì la app di Youtube.

_Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann._

Aveva quasi paura a premere invio e avere una nuova delusione. Ma in realtà sentiva dentro di lui che c’era questa volta, aveva azzeccato il titolo, combaciava tutto! Iniziava pure con la cazzo di G!

Così si fece coraggio e premette invio.

Ed eccolo lì, il suo video regalo. Rise quando riconobbe nell’anteprima un’immagine di acqua di piscina. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma conoscendo Even, sicuramente qualcosa di epico. E già questo dettaglio era così da lui.

Decise di ascoltarlo con le cuffie perché così Even non avrebbe capito che finalmente lo aveva trovato.

Quello che vide lo lasciò senza parole. Non tanto perché lo avesse sorpreso. Dopotutto era ovvio che il video riguardasse loro due, Isak soprattutto. Momenti di vita quotidiana, piccoli baci, camminare mano nella mano, ballare seminudi come due idioti di fronte allo specchio, le lezioni di guida (no, Isak non ci avrebbe mai più riprovato, questo era certo!), sistemare quel terribile disordine nella loro casa, ma anche momenti rubati, a volte quando Isak meno se lo aspettava, mentre dormiva profondamente da solo o abbracciato a Even.

No, non era per questo, era senza parole perché vedere la loro relazione lo aveva spiazzato. L’aveva sempre _vissuta_ , il che sicuramente era molto più importante, ma vederla da fuori era un’altra cosa. Forse tanto tempo prima, si sarebbe sentito male all’idea di sentirsi e vedersi così esposto agli occhi di tutti. Ma quello era secoli fa, una vita prima, prima di Even, quando tutto era oscuro, quando Isak era solo un ragazzo confuso e scontroso, con una terribile, irrimediabile, disperata cotta per il suo migliore amico. Ora era tutto diverso grazie a Even. Vedere quello che avevano lo faceva innamorare ancora di più di Even, se possibile.

Non voleva soffermarsi sulla canzone scelta da Even, Gabrielle, _di nuovo_!, perché ancora non si capacitava di come potesse piacere a Even. Si erano trovati subito molto bene anche dal punto di vista musicale, ma in fondo tutti hanno una passione trash segreta in fatto di musica e scoprire quella di Even lo aveva sorpreso. Non se lo aspettava. Tutto, cazzo, ma non Gabrielle! E ormai per colpa di Even, la riconosceva fin troppo facilmente ogni volta che passava in radio.

E le frasi alla fine…

_“E che succede dopo che lui ha scalato la torre e ha salvato lei?”_

_“Che lei salva lui.”_

Certo, ora sapeva da quale film era tratto. Aveva studiato. Anzi, in realtà Even gli aveva fatto vedere Pretty woman un’infinità di volte ormai. Ma non era un problema per Isak. Se non altro gli dava la possibilità di dormire addosso a lui, il che non era mai una cosa negativa.

E poi, andiamo, era assolutamente vero. Si erano salvati a vicenda. Se Even era arrivato nel momento giusto per Isak, lo stesso valeva per il contrario. Dopo tutto quello che Even aveva passato nella sua vecchia scuola, aveva potuto ricominciare una nuova vita, e Isak cercava di proteggerlo, nei limiti accettati da Even. Non gli piaceva essere controllato. E Isak col tempo aveva imparato a lasciargli i propri spazi.

Sorrise quando Even uscì dal bagno, e si abbandonò accanto a lui.

“Cos’è questo sorrisino?”

Isak rotolò accanto a lui appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Sarà che finalmente hai trovato il video?” domandò Even, solleticandogli il fianco.

Il festeggiato si contorse, ridendo appena e annuì.

“Cazzo, era ora!”

“Ehi, non era facile, ok?” si giustificò Isak.

“Non era facile? Ti avevo già detto il titolo l’anno scorso.”

“Sì, ma era l’anno scorso, ed eravamo fatti e avevo finalmente te nel mio letto. Come pensavi che potessi davvero ricordarmelo tra tutte queste cose? E comunque l’importante è che l’abbia trovato, no?”

Even sorrise, portando la mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola con il pollice, “Piaciuto?”

Isak si avvicinò ancora di più in modo da far sfiorare i loro nasi, e annuì felice.

“Non ce l’hai con me?” chiese Even preoccupato, causando un’espressione perplessa sul volto di Isak.

“Per cosa?”

“Beh, ora tutti lo possono vedere.”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Davvero?”

“Certo. Hai fatto un video su di me per il mio compleanno, tutto il resto non conta. Anche se, potevi evitare quello schifo di Gabrielle.”

Even rise, “Non poteva mancare, mi spiace.”

Isak sbuffò, ma Even seppe subito come farsi perdonare, sporgendosi appena per baciarlo. Isak sospirò, lasciando che la sua mano vagasse sul fianco di Even, fino al fondoschiena dove si strinse per avvicinarlo a sé.

“Grazie, comunque.”

Even appoggiò una mano sulla sua guancia, lasciando che i loro nasi si sfiorassero e sorrise.

“Prego.”

“Inoltre, se controlli l’ora, noterai che ho indovinato il titolo prima della mezzanotte.”

“Oh e quindi?”

Isak lo spinse su una spalla, offeso, “Il regalo extra! Avevi promesso.”

“Ah vero. Cavolo, sei arrivato giusto in tempo, eh?”

Isak scrollò le spalle, “L’importante è arrivare.”

“Bene, mi dispiace avvisarti che non c’è nessun regalo extra.”

“Cosa?” esclamò Isak, profondamente indignato, “Avevi promesso!”

“Ma pensavo che non ci saresti mai arrivato!” rispose Even con una risatina.

“Ma che cazzo, Even! E io che mi sentivo pure in colpa a non indovinare.”

Isak cercò di districarsi dall’abbraccio, ma Even lo trattenne accanto a sé, “Era una scusa per spronarti a pensare!”

“Una scusa? No, mi dispiace, non lo accetto.”

“Oh dai, come posso farmi perdonare?”

 “Non lo so, improvvisa. Qualcosa ti verrà in mente.”

Even ci pensò un attimo, prima di afferrarlo per le spalle e inchiodarlo sul materasso. Si avventò sulla sua bocca con poca delicatezza, ma non sembrò dispiacere a Isak.

“Non pensavo esattamente a questo.” esclamò Isak non appena ebbe tempo di prendere fiato, sospirando quando Even iniziò a spogliarlo.

“Prendere o lasciare, mio caro, non c’è molto altro.”

“Ah no?”

“In effetti questo era sempre stato il mio piano fin dall’inizio.”

“Allora, in questo caso… prendere!”

**Author's Note:**

> E buon compleanno, Isak!  
> È la prima os che scrivo su Skam, ma ho recuperato questo telefilm un paio di mesi fa ed è stato amore a prima vista. In particolare con questi adorabili Evak! <3 Mi hanno riportato l’ispirazione in un periodo in cui non ne avevo, dopo che per anni avevo scritto nel fandom dei Beatles!  
> Ovviamente è una piccola nata pensando a come Isak possa aver infine trovato il benedetto video regalo di Even. Spero sia piaciuta.  
> Ringrazio Vale che ha betato la ff e mi ha incoraggiato a scrivere. <3 E grazie a chiunque leggerà.  
> A presto.  
> Chiara


End file.
